Accident
by Miko Akako
Summary: So now Raito-kun is comparing me to a fictional American super hero. LxRaito. Cute fluff. Part 2 up. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Miko: Hey all! This is my first story on this name. My other name was Poneh and Pony. I'll be working on transfering everything, but this is a brand new piece and my first attempt at LxRaito.

Miko: I tried to stay ic so let me know what you think. Now let's have Matsuda for the Disclaimer.

Matsuda: It's the time you've all been waiting for! The famous DISCLAIMER! Miko does not own me, L, Raito or anything to do with Death Note. She does own this plotline, though.

Miko: Oh, this was inspired when I cut my head open last week. Only this is better!

* * *

**Accident**

I take pride in my skills of calculation and reasoning which is why stupidity, _my_ stupidity, is not something I want anyone to know about. With the chain on my wrist, someone will always be around to witness my less-then-graceful moments.

I tried to brush it off even though it hurt like hell. I was sure Ryuuzaki didn't notice the few seconds it took to compose my face and put on my best fake smile – with someone watching, it was becoming necessary to don a mask every second. He politely pretended to not have seen, putting his seat belt on, though it surprised me he even fit in a seat belt with his legs in that ridiculous position.

I carefully controlled my breathing and the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes. I was sure there would be a huge bump where I hit my head on the car door but I didn't dare reach a hand up lest I give myself away. We were on our way to pick up Misa-Misa – L called it my daily outing although the only time I spent outside the car was the short walk to and from Headquarters. I felt the need to break the silence; anything to get my mind off my head.

"So Ryuuzaki." I said, trying to sound normal. "Any chance I can actually get out of the car tonight?" I felt the bitterness in my tone and so did Ryuuzaki because he turned to look at me. When he swiveled his head around, his mouth was open to talk, but it shut before anything came out.

He tilted his head and examined me as if he could _see_. I was sure nothing in my face gave away the pain; only the hand clenched on my lap showed I was in any distress. Very slowly, he reached a hand out to wipe my lips with his fingertips. In the mostly dark car I didn't see anything but he held his fingers to his face and rubbed them together.

"Now, what the hell was tha-" He held up a hand and pressed the button that spoke to Watari in the front cab.

"Please adjust course." Ryuuzaki said. I thought I heard panic in his voice but still didn't know what was going on. "Take us to the nearest hospital."

That threw me for a loop. I reached up to my head and felt my fingers come away sticky. I mimicked Ryuuzaki in holding my hand up to my face. The red liquid seemed to glow in the dark lighting and it suddenly seemed as though Ryuuzaki was far, far away. It felt as though I was the only person in the world. Darkness threatened to consume me but I made an effort to keep it away. Ryuuzaki seemed to notice my problem and leaned in close enough that I didn't have to struggle to see him.

"It will only be a minute before we reach the hospital." He said. The way he spoke – rushed – betrayed the hint of fear I had detected earlier. I tried to talk but the car jerked to a stop, throwing me forward and jarring my head. I swore as the door opened and Watari helped me out. The familiar weight on my wrist was gone and it took me a moment to realize Ryuuzaki wasn't following me. Part of me was disappointed, but part of me was glad he wouldn't see my shame.

The receptionist at the front desk looked bored as she handed me a form to fill out. I tried not to bleed on it but the few drops had turned into a river. It took all my focus to keep from falling to the floor but somehow I managed to fill out the forms and hand them in. She motioned me to take a seat.

By this time, Watari was also gone, though I never noticed him leaving. I felt strangely abandoned as I sat in the waiting room all by myself. There were only a few other people, but it was like I couldn't see any of them. When a nurse came to get me, I staggered to my feet. The nurse, a large man, reached forward to help me but I felt a hand slip around my waist, holding me up.

"I'm sorry." The man said. "Patients and family only beyond this point." The person beside me drew me closer and I made no attempt to fight it.

"As my boyfriend's parents are unable to make it and he clearly can't stand by himself, I suggest you let me help him." The words echoed in my head and I felt my knees give way. I wasn't fully aware as Ryuuzaki picked me up and held me against his chest, one arm supporting my head and the other my feet as if I didn't weigh what he did plus half again. The lights were glaring overhead so I buried my head against his chest, welcoming the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" I said through gritted teeth. I felt his chest rumble as he bent his head down to talk in my ear.

"Playing my part, Yagami-kun." He said, holding me tighter then necessary. I groaned as he slid me onto the cold bed and instantly regretted the pathetic sound. He left to talk to the doctor. I wasn't sure when Ryuuzaki came back in, but he sat down by my bed and waited for me to compose myself before talking.

"The doctor will get you stitches. You'll stay the night to make sure there's no internal bleeding." He paused, looking at the ceiling as if there were words written on it. His eyes never wavered as he added, "I'll be staying with you, of course."

"Come on, Ryuuzaki." I said. "You can't honestly think I'm going to do anything. In case you forgot, my head is cut open!" Ryuuzaki just watched in amusement.

"Is that a confession, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked. I glared at him but didn't answer, saved by the doctor coming in the room.

"Let's get you stitched up and then we'll move you to a bedroom where you can stay the night." He waited for a reply but I gave none, just inclined my head so the cut was exposed.

"We're going to have to shave this." He said after examining it.

"No." I was surprised because the refusal didn't come from me, but from the man sitting beside me.

"What the hell do you care what happens to my hair?" I said, glaring at the detective.

"I do not wish Raito-kun's hair to be touched." He said, ignoring me. "I know it is possible for you to do the stitches without hurting his hair."

"Well, yes. But the chance of infection will be much higher." The doctor looked at Ryuuzaki but he said nothing. The doctor sighed and turned to the nurse. A few minutes later and I was in a room, eyes blurry from the pain medicine, but I stubbornly kept them open – determined not to sleep while Ryuuzaki was in the room. He seemed to notice the way my head drooped because he rocked back in his chair.

"Raito-kun should get some sleep." He said, bringing his thumb to his mouth. "You will be of no use to me if you refuse to sleep. I calculate that by sleeping you increase your brain power by twenty-six percent." He tilted his head to the side. "It also accounts for the fact that you drink non-caffeinated tea and manage to keep up with me."

I heard his words but could not think of a reply so I let my head fall against the pillow. I drifted off in a drug induced sleep; dreamless. When I woke, it was because of a sharp pain in my head. I curled in a ball and moaned, holding my head.

"Is Raito-kun okay?" I saw wide eyes come into my line of sight and groaned again.

"Headache." I said through gritted teeth. "Why the hell are you still here, Ryuuzaki. I'm sure a camera would suffice. That way you can work out how to frame me for being Kira without my inconvient presence."

"Because I care about Raito-kun." L said, pressing the button to call for a nurse. "I have calculated that my analytical abilities have increased eighteen percent since I met you." He walked back to his seat and sat down, drawing his knees to his chest. I said nothing but turned to look at the detective. He said nothing for a long time, and I was unwilling to break the silence.

"There is a ninety seven percent chance that Raito-kun feels the same way." He said finally. He raised a finger to his lip and bit the lower lip. I was suddenly aware of how vulnerable he looked.

"I have found that Ryuuzaki-chan is right one hundred percent of the time."


	2. Part 2

Miko: Eh...It's pretty short and OOC, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DEATH NOTE.

**-cont'd-**

"Raito-kun smells like blood." I could smell the salty –metallic smell when I turned my head but Ryuuzaki was sitting as far from me as the limo and the chain would allow.

"I seriously doubt you can smell that across the car, Ryuuzaki." I said, turning to look at the wide eyed detective. He just blinked. We had not spoken since leaving the hospital and the silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Is Raito-kun doubting me?" He asked, allowing as much of a smile as he was capable of to cross his lips.

"Even superman wouldn't be able to smell anything." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"So now Raito-kun is comparing me to a fictional American super hero." He said, chuckling to himself. I felt my face heat and my fists clench so I decided not to say anything else. We spent the rest of the ride in silence.

No one asked questions as we walked into headquarters but I saw my father send a questioning look I shrugged and allowed L to lead me to our computers. Mine looked the same as I'd left it the day before.

"Are you okay, Raito?" I heard Matsuda ask hesitantly.

"Uh…yeah, Matsuda." I said. "I'm fine." I was lying through my teeth. The pounding in my head had resumed and I couldn't seem to focus on the computer screen.

"Yagami-kun does not look well." L said, cocking his head as he looked at me from his chair. "Perhaps he should get some rest?"

"I…You…" I shook my head and the world spun. My hand reached for the desk but would have met only empty air if Ryuuzaki's hadn't provided support. He used my hand in his to lift me to my feet.

"Come on, Raito-kun." He said, quiet enough that no one else could hear. I took my hand back and tried to recover my dignity by walking to our room on my own. I heard L chuckle behind me and stuck my chin out, determined not to let him help me.

"Raito-kun should not be so pig-headed." L said as I placed a hand on the wallto catch my balance.

"Stay back." I growled, glaring at him over my shoulder. He chuckled.

"Raito-kun is skin and bones anyway – carrying you would be no problem." I pulled away, dragging on L before he realized and he had to jog to catch up. My victory was short lived as the effort of moving so quickly caught up with me and the world spun. The floor rose to meet me but instead I was pulled against something warm and soft. I felt Ryuuzaki's arms hold me close and I didn't fight.

"Put me down…" I said weakly. He pulled me closer and I relaxed.

"Okay." He said, walking the last few steps to the bed room. Pain clouded my vision and I buried my head in his chest as he sat on the bed and pulled me against him.

"Raito-kun is bleeding again." He said, taking one hand off me to put it to my head. I whimpered in pain. "It will stop soon, though."

"Why do you care…Ryuuzaki?" I was sure my words were slurred beyond recognition as I once again fought off sleep.

"I could never live without you, Raito." L said.

"But…what about Kira?" I asked. "If I was him…"

"Sleep, Raito-kun." L said. "Today, Kira does not exist. Today there is just you and me. Tomorrow we will catch Kira together."

"Together…" I mumbled, liking the way the word sounded. "Yeah. Goodnight, Ryuuzaki."

"My name is Lawliet." He said softly. I tried to talk but settled for smiling as I fell asleep feeling that everything was totally, wonderfully perfect.


End file.
